The Fourth Empire
by Aredh
Summary: A Swedish woman comes to look for Gunnar Jensen, but this isn't just another social call. As she reveals the truth, they start to have glimpses from the past world that should stay in the history books. Set after the second movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Here is my Expendables fanfic. I hope you all enjoy it as I have enjoyed your's.**

* * *

The bar was crowded as usually and people were enjoying themselves. People were talking and drinking and some even singing along whatever the jukebox was playing. That was the safest place, she thought as she walked in to the bar. A woman in her thirties was wearing a leather jacket and jeans. Some would say that she was a typical Scandinavian looking girl with blond hair tied into a pony tail and clear blue eyes.

She walked to the bartender as she was looking for someone. The bartender pointed to a group of six people, five men and a woman. She gazed at them as the other men were picking on one with the lady in his arms. But they were all laughing and clearly it was just a typical group interaction. She gathered her courage as she already had gotten this far and there was no turning back. She walked up to the blonde man. The others were looking at her a bit surprised since strange women don't usually just walk up to them.

"Gunnar Jensen?" She said with a little nervous tone in her voice.

"Yes?" Gunnar answered to her. She started talk in Swedish. The others were surprised to hear that and really could make out anything what she said expect when she pointed to herself and saying her name. Gunnar listened to her and after she finished he turned to the others. "I'll be right back."

Both of them walked to a corner table and they stayed there for some time. She showed him some pictures and they seemed to have a light conversation. Eavesdropping was useless since they were talking in Swedish.

"It's definitely true what they say about Swedish women." Caesar said.

"And what is that?" Christmas asked as he was unaware what the answer was.

"That they are the most beautiful women in the world." Caesar said while gazing at this Swedish woman.

"And the ugliest men." Toll added and they all laughed.

"Don't tell that to his face." Barney said as the two returned to the others.

"Everyone this is Saga Skarsgård. This is Barney Ross, Lee Christmas, Toll Road, Hale Caesar and Lee's girlfriend Lacy". Saga smiled to every one as sing of greeting. Gunnar picked another chair from the near table and Saga seated next to him

"So how do know our Gunnar?" Barney asked what everyone else was else was wondering about.

"He was a friend of my mother's back in Sweden" She answered with almost perfect English.

"Wow, you speak very good English." Lacy said.

"Thank you" Saga answered, "I've been living in the States for five years now."

She told them all about herself. She graduated from the University of Gothenburg as a medical doctor but instead of practicing medicine she decided to become a researcher. That brought her to U.S. and she had been working in Stanford University as a research assistant.

As she was telling about herself her cell phone rang. Saga was startled. She had a prepaid number and she changed it often. No-one should know this number. She hoped that it was just a wrong number call. Saga nervously answered to the call. She heard a male voice speaking German demanding that she hand over the data or she'll be dead. Saga replied in German to leave her alone.

"And she speaks German too." Caesar said, "Christmas, why haven't you learned any foreign languages since you're European?"

"I did learn some French back at school when I was a kid." Christmas answered.

"Oh did? Say something romantic." Lacy got exited but Christmas really didn't want to. Lacy kept begging until he gave in and said whatever he could remember.

"That sounded nothing like French" Caesar said disappointingly.

"I never said I was good at it." Christmas replied.

Barney and Gunnar noticed that Saga got very upset about the call. The freight started to build up as she actually had forgotten about it for few moments. But reality hit and it hit really hard.

"You ok?" Gunnar asked.

Saga took a deep breath. It was time to tell.

"I know what you do for your… profession" She tried to be very discreet, "I'm in deep shit and I really need help."

* * *

**I have learned some Swedish and German but I won't write it since I'm not as good at them as I am in English. And English is also not my native language so if I make mistakes I would really appreciate if you tell me about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a few words before the chapter. This all is totally my imagination and it has nothing to do with real life people. So I have one or two hints in the first chapter and here it all is revealed.**

* * *

Saga was a bit exited as she had her first ride on a motorcycle though she still preferred cars. Christmas took Lacy back home as the other rode to Tool's tattoo. Tool was maintaining his equipment as he had nothing else to do.

"You're back early" He said as heard the door opening.

"Well, we got business," Barney answered as he was the first to come in, "where's your girlfriend?"

"She left" Tool said as the turned to greet the others. Immediately he noticed the blonde woman. "Who's the sweetheart?"

"Tool this is Saga Skarsgård," Gunnar said before any else had a chance, since the others were likely not able to pronounce her last name correctly, "Saga, this is Tool."

"Oh, a Swedish," Tool said, "So, what brings you by?"

"That's what we are here to find out." Barney said while looking at Saga waiting for her to explain herself.

_Where do I start, _Saga thought as she was gathering her thoughts.

"Have ever heard of ODESSA?" She asked.

"Isn't that a town in Ukraine by the Black Sea?" Toll replied.

"Well, yes. But I'm not taking about that," Saga continued, "I'm taking about the organization called ODESSA. As in _Organisation Der Ehemaligen SS-Angehörigen. _The Organization of Former SS Members._"_

"I remember reading a book about that," Toll said as his eyes widened when he realized what she was talking about, "Wait a minute, you're not talking about the Nazis, are you?"

"Weren't the Nazis wiped out in the War?" Caesar said as he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"To be precise I'm talking about the _Schutz-Staffel_ or shortly SS." She looked at Caesar to give him an answer, "And no not all of them were wiped out. ODESSA had two objectives, to help the SS-officers flee and form the Fourth Reich."

"Enough of the history lesson," Barney interrupted, "What's all this had to do with you?"

"Like told you before, I worked as a research assistant in Stanford University." She told, "I had a call from a CIA agent named Schmidt telling me that he was trying to contact my boss Dr. Rosewood. Except that he's real name is Rosenbaum and his father worked with Josef Mengele in Auschwitz."

Saga took deep breath. "Schmidt told me that my boss had been working for ODESSA giving out our research results, but was actually working with the CIA sort of a double agent. At that time I had a package delivered to my home from boss, but I didn't pay any attention to it until Schmidt told me that my boss was dead. The lab was trashed and all the computers were corrupted. Only thing left from the research was that package."

"What were you researching?" Barney asked as she hadn't said anything about that.

"Basically gene manipulation" Saga answered.

"What would want that? That's nothing new." Toll said.

"In some extend no that is not new," She replied, "But we had a break through. We were able to successfully manipulate genes that causes inherited diseases on mice."

Everyone was looking at Saga as if they quite weren't able to understand what she was saying.

"These are the first steps to manipulating mammal genes. To repair faulty genes or replace them all together." She clarified "It enables genetic engineer on mammals."

"I can see why this ODESSA would want this research" Caesar said, "They want super soldiers."

"We're still decades from that." Saga said.

"What happen with the Agent?" Gunnar asked.

"We were supposed to meet and I was going to give him the research material. As I was driving to meet him, Agent Schmidt called me and he…" Saga's voice started to shudder, "he told me to run as they had gotten to him."

Saga tried to hard not to cry. "I hear a shot and some picked up the phone. He said that if I don't hand over the research they will kill me."

Despite of her efforts tears starts fall down on her cheeks. "So I drove out from Stanford and I didn't stop until I got out of the state. They kept calling me and left threatening messages. I tried to contact CIA, but I couldn't get through. As if no one knew about this."

"How did you find us?" Gunnar asked as he was a bit amazed by Saga's story.

"I was in Nevada when I finally called my mom. She said that she had a friend in U.S. who would help. And that's how I found you." She said.

Everyone was looking at her in disbelieve. Saga started to panic as she thought that she just lost hear last straw. Tool had his gaze on her eyes.

"Listen sweetheart," He walked up to her and looked right in to her eyes, "I have seen a lot. I have seen people who tell the truth and I have seen liars."

Everyone was waiting what Tool would say while he was gazing at her eyes.

"It's in the eyes" Tool continued, "I can see the fear of death in your eyes. I believe your story."

Saga was relived. At least someone believed her.

"I have… " Barney was trying to find the right word to describe him, "a friend in the CIA. I ask him about this."

"Thank you." Saga said with relived voice. At the same Christmas came in.

"So what did I miss?" he asked.

"Nothing big. Just some Nazi shit and gene manipulation." Caesar said what sarcastic tone.

"What?" Christmas said while looking at Barney to get a proper answer.

"I'll tell you about it later." Barney said, "I've got a call to make."

* * *

**Hopefully I didn't go over the top with the setting. Conspiracy theories facinates me and thought this could be great plot line. Wheater it it true or not I don't really have a opinnion. I have been doing a lot of research where I have based my story but like I said this is totally my imagination. Hopefully no one is offended. **


End file.
